Carmen Sandiego (2019 Series)
Carmen Sandiego is a 2019 Netflix Original series based on the Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? educational computer game created by Lauren Elliot in 1985 and the associated franchise. The series is produced by Houghton Mifflin Harcourt with DHX Media serving as the production company with help from Chromosphere Studio and Top Draw Animation. Story In this version of the story, an orphan girl codenamed Black Sheep was found on the side of the road in Buenos Aires, Argentina roughly 20 years ago and raised by a group of villains who double as the faculty at V.I.L.E. Academy, located on the Isle of V.I.L.E. in an unknown location, later revealed to be the Canary Islands. Black Sheep considers the isle her home until she learns the organization's true nature. She goes rogue, adopting the name Carmen Sandiego, and seeks to take down V.I.L.E. by stealing things they have already stolen and returning them to their rightful owners. Carmen's friends and team are Player, who works as tech support and who she has been in contact with since her days on the isle, and siblings Ivy and Zack, who help her on-scene and often act as distractions or operate the various get-away vehicles. She treats each of them with care and was even willing to save Ivy from falling off a van door and down a cliff in Indonesia. At the end, one of her old teachers, Shadowsan, tells Carmen that he found her at the road in Buenos Aires, Argentina instead of Coach Brunt, who she had always assumed it to be. He also reveals that, during her initial tests at V.I.L.E., he had rigged the test so she would fail by removing the dollar she wasn’t supposed to find in his coat. Later he leaves an important hard drive behind for her and disappears without saying goodbye. Cast Carmen's Team * Carmen Sandiego/Black Sheep - Gina Rodriguez * Player - Finn Wolfhard * Zack - Michael Hawley * Ivy - Abby Trott * Shadowsan - Paul Nakauchi V.I.L.E. Faculty * Professor Maelstrom - Liam O'Brien * Coach Brunt - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn * Dr. Sarah Bellum - Sharon Muthu * Countess Cleo - Toks Olagundoye * Roundabout - Trevor Devall V.I.L.E. Agents * Graham/Gray/Crackle - Michael Goldsmith * Sheena/Tigress - Kari Wahlgren * Antonio/El Topo - Andrew Pifko * Jean Paul/Le Chevre - Bernardo De Paula * The Cleaners (Boris & Vlad) - Liam O'Brien * Cookie Booker - Rita Moreno * Boat Captain - Rafael Petardi * Dash Haber - Troy Baker * Paper Star - Kimiko Glenn * Mime Bomb - (unvoiced) * Lady Dokuso - Sumalee Montano * The Mechanic - Lucy Davis * The Driver - Toks Olagundoye * Neal the Eel - Rhys Darby * Moose Boy - Roger C. Smith * Otter Man - Scott Whyte A.C.M.E. Agents * The Chief - Dawnn Lewis * Chase Devineaux - Rafael Petardi * Julia Argent - Charlet Chung * Agent Zari - Sharon Muthu * A.C.M.E Agent - (unvoiced) Others * Dr Pilar Marquez - Carla Tassara * Miro - Andrew Pifko * Dr Jeanine Dennam - Sharon Muthu * Shop keeper - Charlet Chung Episodes The first nine episodes of the first season of Carmen Sandiego were released on Netflix on January 18, 2019. Season 2 was announced to be in production on the Carmen Sandiego Official Twitter page on February 15 2019. The second season will be 11 episodes and released on October 1, 2019. Books A number of books have been released that tie in to the show. Reception Before the series was release, critics were on the fence about Netflix releasing another animate series based on another franchise, even though She-Ra and the Princesses of Power had done rather well in 2018. Post-analysis on the other hand was well received with critics giving the series positive reviews. Trivia * Cookie Booker is voiced by Rita Moreno, who was the voice of Carmen Sandiego in the 1994 animated series Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? * In the elevator to the server room, the elevator music is the theme variant to the 1994 animated series. * Zack and Ivy are also characters from the 1994 animated series. * Chase Devineaux and Jules Argent are characters from previous games. * The Chief's main design was a tribute to Lynne Thigpen, who played the role in the 1991 PBS game show. * V.I.L.E. may actually be brought down in this version of the series, as The Chief accidentally helped create Carmen Sandiego, who has made it her job to take down V.I.LE. . Gallery Carmen Sandiego - Official Trailer - Netflix Fa897ee2ca3a78418d3d505492643312ee25c9cd.jpg Links * Official Website * Series Website * Wikipedia page * IMDB page * Twitter Account Category:Characters Category:TV Series Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019) Category:Netflix Show